Sniffles
by Pricat
Summary: It's the beginning of December and a certain eagle comes down with something but Jean and Tne otjers help him out


**A/N**

 **Another random Drabble that came to my mind this early morning since it's now November and Flu season but it was from one of Sam's old debates and at Tne end of it, he got buried in fake snow but because I am enjoying the new show, I felt like writing**

 **So on this one it's Tne beginning of December and Sam kinda got the sniffles because Constantine dumped snow all over him outside but it turns into a cold which Sam doesn't want to admit because he's awesome so Jean helps along with some of the others.**

* * *

"Ugh, too cold even if it is December and peopke say birds have higher body temperatures!" Sam said sitting up in bed stretching but wearing a sleep mask but feeling tingles in his beak sneezing which surprised him, since he took good care of himself

"I can handle myself, plus the weirdoes need me." Sam muttered yawning and sneezing which made the eagle male wonder why or how he was sneezing because he had his flu shot but something came to his mind.

Tne otner day Constantine had dumped snow all over him which had been pretty cold but he sighed guessing it was sniffles.

"This better not be a cold, as I have too much to do-" Sam said sneezing but was getting himself breakfast which was warm oatmeal but it was good.

After that he was wrappingva scarf around his blue feathered jevk hoping that he wouldn't get sick getting in his car and leaving his house feeling warm.

"At least the studio will be warm, which should help." Sam told himself.

But he was feeling like crud which bothered Tne others wondering if he was okay but Sam was sleeping which they found cute making Kermit worry.

Plus the eagle had been grumpy which had not happened in a while hearing sneezes from him stunning the others as Bunsen was grabbing a digital thermother putting it in Sam's ear hearing it beep after a few minutes, taking it out.

"Oh boy, somebody's getting a cold, and nedds medical attention." Kermit said.

"I'm fine and just the sniffles, plus I had my flu shot." Sam said coughing making the others in the meeting room stay away from him.

"Listen to Kerm, as we don't wanna get sick!" Zoot told him as Sam shot him a look making the others worry but Kermit had a plan which involved Jean since he was the only one Sam would listen to.

He saw Sam leave the meeting room making them relieved but worried in case germs would spread around the studio making them sigh.

"Just keep an eye on him, as I gotta make an international skype call." Kermit told them seeing Scooter nod as the meeting was dismissed makimg Scooter wonder what his boss was up to.

In his office Kermit was calling Jean explaining that Sam was sick but being stubborn and not letting them help him.

"I'm on my way, but takeit easy on him, okay?" Jean said.

Kermit nodded as he knew that Sam was probably resting finding a star spangled blanket going to find said eagle seeing him sit on a couch but sneezing and coughing.

"Sorry about that, as I feel bad already without spreading germs." Sam said.

"Aw it's okay, plus you're sick and you gotta rest up." Kermit told him.

He handed him the blanket as Sam wrapped it around him feelijg cozy as it was cotton.

"Ohhh, this feels nice all cottony and patriotic..." Sam said falling asleep resting his blue feathered head on a cushion makimg Kermit relieved because rest would do him good hoping Jean would get here soon.

"There you are, as Piggy nedds you but how's Sam doing?" Scooter said.

"I got him to rest, but Jean should be here soon but we should leave him be because rest is what he needs." Kermit replied.

* * *

That afternoon Sam was lying down on one of the couches as he felt sleepy and needed to rest making the others understand but saw a certain Frenchman that Sam was best friends with, plus Ketmit had told him that Sam had the cold and was being stubborn about it.

"Aw, Sonebody's not so well mon ami?" Jean said as Sam awoke with a sleepy grin on his beak because he'd missed Jean but hadn't seen him in a while which made him a little quiet.

"I missed you, Jean." Sam said sounding sick.

"Ssh, don't worry about it but let's get you better." Jean told him carrying him on his back which made Piggy jealous and Ketmit sigh.

"He'll be okay guys, once he rests." Rowlf said.

They nodded as they knew the eagle would feel better but was knowing Jean would help him out going to get a snack from the break room.

A few days later they saw Sam back but back to his usual self which relieved them since they had missed him stunning Sam at that.

"Well you kinda help things run smoothly, and keep us in track." Kermit said.

"I see, but it's okay." Sam told him going to do things.


End file.
